


Cephalopod

by laconicisms



Category: YuYu Hakusho
Genre: Biting, D/s, Hand Job, M/M, PWP, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laconicisms/pseuds/laconicisms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- in which there are no tantacles but who needs those with an amorous fox pressed to your back? Yusuke doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cephalopod

**Author's Note:**

> Pure porn, people. This is for blueutopiah because her sheer existence inspires me to write YYH porn.

Kurama's arms snaked around him, octopus-like, exploring his chest, his nipples, his bellybutton; skimming over Yusuke's ribs, making him twitch because he was ticklish there. And he hoped Kurama hadn't noticed, yeah, fat chance, 'cause no one in their right mind would want that sadistic bastard to know such a thing. Yusuke truly, truly didn't, but it was Kurama, who noticed everything, and that only left him with the hope that the fox wouldn't use it against him...yeah, Yusuke was lucky but he wasn't that lucky.

Fingers brushed over his ribs again and again, sometimes the pads, sometimes the nails, and he couldn't keep still, he fucking couldn't. Yusuke finally admitted defeat and snarled and tried to slap those sadistic hands away, which worked for all of a second until Kurama bit his neck. It was painful and hot and fucking distracting, and Yusuke didn't think he'd even have noticed the new direction Kurama's right hand took if it hadn't dived straight down and gripped his dick.

"Shit," Yusuke breathed as Kurama began to pump him, all the while rubbing his own growing erection against Yusuke's ass. _"Shit."_

"Should I stop?" Kurama asked, grinning against the patch of bruised, aching skin on Yusuke's neck.

"You stop now, and I'll knock you out cold and shear you bald!"

"Mmm, will you?" His motions grew slower, stopped altogether, and Kurama clamped his other arm around Yusuke's waist to keep him still.

Yusuke mewled. "No," he groaned, and then, because it was expected and the fucking fox got off on it, and okay, so did Yusuke, he added, "Kurama, please."

Magic words those. Ma-agic. Kurama started jerking him off again, started rubbing again, grew more frantic, and when his teeth sunk into Yusuke's neck again, and he came all over Yusuke's ass, Yusuke lost it and came all over Kurama's sadistic, beautiful hand.


End file.
